It's Kind of Silly How You Make Me Feel
by fatheartsarewhatcounts
Summary: Prompt: Beca and Chloe have their first date. Beca is totally nervous and she thinks she's embarrassing herself, but Chloe thinks it's cute.


**Prompt:** Beca and Chloe have their first date. Beca is totally nervous and she thinks she's embarrassing herself, but Chloe thinks it's cute.

**A/N: Sorry I've been very behind on updating lately... I'll get better, I promise. I hope you guys like this one. Remember, prompts are welcomed and so is feedback, whether it's constructive criticism or whatever. Ok. Have a great day. **

It's the day of your first date with Chloe Beale. Honestly, you don't know why you're so freaking nervous, it's been a long time coming. The two of you have been flirting aimlessly ever since you met (because honestly, a relationship that started in a shower can only really go one way), so when she asked you out, it wasn't that much of a surprise. You said yes without hesitation, because -if the way that, when she smiles, your heart thumps erratically in your chest is any indication- you've already got it pretty bad for her.

You reason with yourself as you try to calm down in a hot shower that she wouldn't have asked you out if she didn't like you, although sadly it does nothing to quell the nerves that are fluttering around your stomach. But at least she opted to plan the date, so there's one thing you can cross off your list.

As you get ready and pick out your outfit, you second-guess yourself a lot more than usual and all your decisions seem like the wrong ones. You can't believe what a mess you are, all over a girl. It's a strange new feeling to you, and you can't help but realise that you never had that with Jesse. I guess that's one of the ways you can tell that Chloe's different from the others. You grin to yourself whenever she crosses your mind and, as you pull on a grey trench coat over your top, adding a navy blue scarf and your best skinny jeans before donning your worn combat boots, you feel a strange excitement creep through you.

You're kind of disgusted with yourself, because you're suddenly feeling all these gooey feelings and smiling happily at the mere thought of her and it's all really very bad for your badass ways.

But at the same time, you kind of secretly don't mind that Chloe's touch sends tingles down your spine.

Damn, you must be whipped.

Giving yourself a once over in your full-length mirror, you sigh at how everything seems kind of wrong, but you refrain from changing for the fifth time because you know that this about as good as it'll get.

Not long after you come to this conclusion, you hear a couple of knocks on the door and suddenly you've opened it and there's Chloe, standing in front of you with a grin on her face, looking absolutely… Well, glorious is the word that comes to your head. You gulp because she's literally taken your breath away, and she says hello and mentions that she thinks you look great. Inwardly, you're doing a huge fist pump and high fiving yourself, but outwardly, you just blush and stutter a thank you in response. You add that you think she looks beautiful but she rolls her eyes because she thinks you're just saying it out of obligation. You want to explain that you think that she looks gorgeous in a jaw dropping way like all the time, but your ineloquence prevents you from getting that far, so you mutter a weak, "No, really, you're amazing."  
You're pretty sure she hears it because she leans down to plant a small kiss on your cheek before taking your hand and pulling you out of your dorm.

Chloe leads you to her car and stops in front of it, pulling out a small piece of material from her pocket. You cock an eyebrow and the dirty part of your mind is hoping she's going to suggest something kinky, but you know that those kinds of thoughts should probably wait a bit. Because, no matter how much you want her- and oh dear god, you know you do- you really don't want to mess this relationship up so you think maybe it's best to take it slow. She puts the blindfold over your eyes so that you can't see and ties it behind your head. You roll your eyes before you realize she can't see them, so instead you ask her if it's really necessary.

"I want our destination to be a surprise, but don't worry, Beca. It'll be aca-awesome!" She giggles, tapping you on the nose. You scowl but allow her to tow you to your seat.

You both exchange light banter on the way to wherever she's taking you, and although you feel a little less uncomfortable, you still think you sound like a complete idiot whenever you talk so you keep your answers to a minimum. Soon enough, you've arrived and she lets you take off the blindfold. You're standing in front of a stadium. After you shoot her a quizzical look, she grins sheepishly.

"I got us tickets to David Guetta." She explains, and your mouth drops open.

"Are you serious?" You ask in a tone of utter incredulity. She nods and before you know what you're doing, you do a little happy dance, much to your chagrin and Chloe's amusement.

Making your way to the line, you try to get over your awkward side by taking her hand. It's albeit very hesitant, but she notices the gesture and seems to appreciate it, entangling her fingers in yours. You have to wait for about an hour, but you don't mind because you know that it's actually a pretty short wait for a concert this big and it's David Guetta so you'd wait for a whole week in line if you had to.

And the fact that you and Chloe spend the whole time when your hands still entwined with an easy conversation flowing isn't bad either. So there's that too.

Once inside, you both purchase a bottle of water and head to your seats, which you discover are in the front row. When you realise this, you have a mouth full of water and accidently end up spluttering it out all over Chloe because you're so surprised that she managed to get seats this awesome. After a couple of stammered apologies, Chloe assures you that it's completely fine but there's still a huge blush burning furiously on your cheeks and you feel like a total loser.

Your awkward feelings don't really subside, but you both get really into the concert and by the time he walks off stage, you're sure the night is probably the best you've ever had. The fact that Chloe had been singing along to _Titanium_ and shooting you suggestive looks as she danced to the beat (rather sexily, might I add) probably didn't hurt either. Or the fact that she pulled you close to her and whispered into your ear that she loved being there with you during the third last song.

But really, you know that it isn't even David Guetta who made the evening. It was Chloe. In the way that she smiled at you when you were cheering at the top of your lungs for the artist, a wide grin with her eyes so bright they could've been lights for all you knew. Or the way that her fingers found yours and tangled themselves around them as if they were made to fit together as the first few bars of _Titanium_ drifted through the air.

Or maybe it was the fact that you caught her staring at you a couple of times with a really weird expression… like she was sort of dazed, and you knew exactly how she felt because you felt the exact same way about her. It might have been that.

Either way, you're simply enchanted with her radiant blue eyes and her bright grins.

So as the audience filters out of the building, you two take your time in making your way back to the car because you're savouring your moments together (boy, if Jesse gets wind of this, you're screwed because you know he'll tease you for ages).

She drives you back to your dorm and along the way, there's plenty of gooey smiles and stolen looks- as any good romance would have. She walks you to your door, and before you know what you're doing, you're pulling her into a hug. As you realize what you've done, you freeze and pull away. "Sorry." You mumble, your eyes now downcast.

Chloe scoffs and rolls her eyes, wrapping her arms around you and pulling you back into her sweet embrace. She plants a kiss on the top of your head and for a moment there, you get lost in the lovely scent of coconut shampoo.

"You never have to apologise for hugging me. Or anything physical for that matter." She adds with a wink. You blush when you realize what she means, but rise to the challenge. Raising an eyebrow, you ask her if she's sure about that. She nods, so you stand on your tiptoes and throw your arms around her neck. In a moment of pure madness, you cross the distance between the two of you and suddenly your lips are crashing against hers as your fingers work their way through her hair. She moans appreciatively as your tongue slips into her mouth, tracing her teeth and exploring. Her hands find their way to your waist and she pulls you closer so that your body is flush against hers and you're hyper aware of every curve, every single part of her. At this point, she is nibbling softly on your bottom lip and you swear that you're about to explode from how amazing she makes you feel.

As you pull back, Chloe stares at you with an astounded expression.

"Is that what you had in mind?" you ask, flashing her a coy grin.

"Honestly? It was actually a lot better than I could have imagined." She tells you, looking down to meet your eyes. You bite your lip because there's so much genuine sincerity in her gaze and it's kind of intimidating, but it's also just amazing.

"I had a really great time tonight." She tells you quietly.

"Me, too. One day you're going to have to tell me how you managed to get front row tickets to David Guetta on only two weeks notice." You reply. She smirks and mysteriously tells you that she 'has her ways'. You decide to take her word for it for the time being. Smiling shyly, you ask if she wants to come in and hang out for a bit. She works her bottom lip through her teeth as she stares at the ground, and you can basically see the cogs turning in her head. You assume she's probably trying to figure out the best way to let you down easy, and you fiddle with the end of your sleeve nervously as you await her answer.

"I'm- uh, pretty sure Kimmy Jin's here tonight so I'm not inviting you in for sex, just so you know. There's no pressure there. I mean, it's only our first date." You ramble on a little before meeting her eyes and you're relieved to see there's a playful light to them.

"Beca." She pretends to whine, her face twisting into a feigned pout. "But what if I wanted to come in and have sex with you?" She continues.

Your eyes just about bug out of your head and your face turns a deep shade of what you assume would resemble magenta as you try to form a coherent response. "I… um. I mean, if you- uh, wanted to, I could-" You stutter and she cuts you off with a quick kiss on your lips.

"I was just kidding. I agree that the first date is too early. I've done that in the past and it hasn't worked out and I want this to last." She tells you, and you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"I'm really glad." You say, before you realised what that must have sounded like and you backtrack a bit. "I mean, not that I don't want to have sex with you, I do, but that's not the point because you're great and of course I do." You cut yourself off this time because Chloe looks like she's trying to hold in laughter and you think that the best way out of this hole you're digging for yourself is to just shut up. You cringe at how uncouth you've ended up coming across and cover your face with your hands as she begins to giggle. You're sure she'll probably never ask you out after this, judging from the idiot you made of yourself tonight.

She continues to laugh at you and you groan because you're really annoyed at yourself for ruining it.  
"Ok, I'm sorry for laughing." She says after a bit when you still haven't moved your hands. "It's just that you're acting really cute." She tells you, her fingers reaching up to try to pull your hands away from your face. You let her do it eventually and you look up to see she's still trying not to laugh. You shoot her one of your signature scowls and roll your eyes.

"If you're done enjoying the fact that I made a complete fool out of myself in front of the girl I'm trying to impress, can we please go inside?" You ask exasperatedly. She bites her lip to keep any more giggles from escaping and nods, allowing you to lead her inside.

It turns out Kimmy Jin isn't there so you're left with a really awkward situation and a redhead sitting on your bad, patting the space beside her for you to join her. You reluctantly comply, sitting down as far from her as you can get because you still feel incredibly stupid. She rolls her eyes and moves so that she's right next to you (and I do mean right next to you, remember her lack of personal space awareness?) and wraps her arms around you. You refuse to take the bait and remain with your arms crossed against your chest, staring straight ahead.

"Beca?" She asks. You don't reply. "Beca, come on. I'm sorry that I laughed at you. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. Honest." She insists, placing a kiss on the side of your head. You still don't reply. "Beca!" She repeats, now a little impatient. "Please tell me what I did to make you mad and how I can make it up to you, because I was having a great time with you tonight until you decided you weren't happy with me."

A little bit of silence follows before you ask her in a feeble voice if she really did have a good time.

"It was the best first date I've even been on." She tells you earnestly. "Now will you tell me why you're upset at me?"

You sigh. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I'm not mad at you." You say quietly, your eyes still fixed on that point on the wall.

"Then what are you mad at?"  
"Myself. I'm mad at me, okay?" You turn your head and meet her eyes. "I'm mad because I've been wanting this for so long and I just went and ruined it with my stupid awkwardness because I was so nervous about not acting weird in front of you." The words burst out before you know what's happened and she smiles at you.

"Beca." She begins, choosing her words carefully. "I had an awesome time tonight. You were amazing company, and I loved every minute I spent with you. You didn't seem awkward at all, but I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, I wish you could feel comfortable around me because I promise I won't judge you at all. And I can't wait for our next date." She adds, tightening her hold around you.

You're silent again for a while, mulling her words over in your head. "You sure?"

She beams at you. "Positive." She replies, and moves forward so that she's hovering in front of your lips, but doesn't go any further. She's waiting for you to make the first move so she knows it's what you want. You slowly close the distance and meet her lips, rejoicing in her.

Eventually it deepens and it slowly moves further so that shirts are thrown haphazardly across the room and soon enough, you're both completely naked as you move with each other. You end up breaking the rule about no sex on the first date, but neither of you mind. Because, as I said, a relationship that started in a shower is only really destined to go one way.


End file.
